Ouran High School Host Club Successorship Program
by OHSgirls101
Summary: The Host club is faced with the problem that while all of the Hosts will always be a family, the club is disintegrating as Honey and Mori have graduated and Tamaki and Kyoya are in their senior year. So what happens when they decide to train new hosts?
1. Chapter 1

Episode # 1

_Temper, Temper_

Haruhi listened to the quiet drumming of her fingertips on the mahogany desk. It was her last class of the day, and the second to last day of the school year. Nothing important was happening; finale report cards had been sent out a week ago. She had had the entire day to sort out the events of yesterday's Ouran Fair, but it seemed as if her thoughts were just as cloudy as her last waltz with Tamaki-sempai. It was one of those rare times when Tamaki was really Tamaki. Of course, not that the moronic portion of him wasn't a vital part of his personality, but, like when he played the piano, his other side showed. She frowned and bit her cheek. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Sempai. After all, she hadn't spoken with him since he had dropped her off by her apartment last night. Even then, they hadn't said much. But, knowing Tamaki, he would be all words at the Host Club today. She was honestly afraid of what sort of conclusions he might have drawn from last night. She began drumming her fingertips on the desk once again, when an object flew into the side of her head. It didn't hurt, but she jumped in her chair, making an unwanted loud noise. She bent down under her desk and retrieved a small crumpled piece of paper. From the demeaning snickering, she knew the message could only be from Hikaru and Kaoru. She glared at them both in turn, spread the piece of paper out in front of her, and almost immediately scowled at the note.

You have quite some look in your eye Haruhi! Thinking about a certain Host Club king? We know. Just admit you're completely and totally…

The letter abruptly ended. She glanced over to the twins who simultaneously mouthed "In love." She could feel the heat of anger rise in her cheeks, but the two couldn't seem to hold in their laughter. The class instructor was about to make his way to the threesome when the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Her fury muted as a larger problem loomed in the air. It was time for the Host Club.

Haruhi slinked out of her chair and headed to the door, coldly ignoring Hikaru and Kaoru. She started at a quick pace down the hall, her polished leather shoes thumping on the marble floor. Hikaru was the first to catch up with her, and leaned an elbow on her shoulder. Kaoru, Hikaru's mirror image did the same.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Kaoru was so close to her face that he let his copper hair brush her cheek. "We didn't mean to upset you." His voice was sugar coated to the max.

"Will you ever forgive us?" Hikaru touched her chin with his finger tips, his tone as fake as his brother's. Haruhi rolled her eyes and stepped away from them.

"Give it a rest you guys." Her voice was flat and uneventful. The twins quietly laughed and gave each other a high five in props. A few unsuspected girls, who had witnessed the production, shot Hikaru and Kaoru dreamy eyed looks. Haruhi turned the corner and began climbing the first flight of stairs, the brothers trailing behind her. She paused for a moment to glance out the picture window that adorned the otherwise plain wall. It overlooked a small but lush, and well kept, portion of the school's garden that mainly featured the flower of love, the rose. She couldn't help the slight feeling of irony follow her, like her own personal rain cloud, up the last flight of stairs and all the way down the hall that led to "Music Room 3". She reached for the gold plated door handle, hesitating for only a spit second. A beam of blinding white light radiated from the door, growing as the door opened wider. Haruhi blinked rapidly for it always took her eyes a few moments to adjust to light. Something soft and silky blew into her face. She smirked and flicked away a crimson red rose petal. _No matter how melodramatic Tamaki-sempai may act, I'm really glad the Host Club is still running strong. _She stepped into the room and closed the door after the twins. She glanced around. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were sitting at the main table enjoying (you guessed it. Cake.) Kyoya was scribbling something down in his black leather bound book. He looked up and nodded to her in greeting. Tamaki was, well, no where to be seen_. Come to think of it, no guests are here either. _"Hey guys, where is everyone?"

"Haru-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! There you are!!! We can finally start the party!" Honey's tone was nothing short of overjoyed.

Haruhi smiled. "Party? What party?"

This time Kyoya spoke up. "After yesterday's events, we decided to take a break from guests for today. As our king would put it, we are having _family_ time."

Haruhi shrugged. _That actually sounds kinda nice. _She was about to make her way over to where Honey was sitting when a familiar voice rang out and filled the room.

"HARUHI! My Haruhi!"

Haruhi sunk up against the wall. _Oh no! _She covered her face with her hand_._ Tamaki came running from the other end of the room toward her with something circular and shiny in his hand. Haruhi knew exactly what it was before he set the crown on her head; he had a matching one set atop his own head.

"Sempai. I-" Tamaki seemed to not hear her or notice her obvious dislike of the situation and grabbed her hand, pulling her awkwardly to his side. He turned to the rest of the Host Club, pride emanating from his aura. Haruhi quietly moaned as she saw each of the Host members trying severely to keep a straight face.

Strike 1

"Today is a historic day men! All is well in my kingdom; the host club is _not_ going to be disbanded, AND my queen is by my side at last!" At this the twins completely lost their composure.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding._

Strike 2

"Oh, Haruhi! You're so cute when you're embarrassed! But really, there's no need!" With that he whimsically sat down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other, then beckoned her to join him. She cocked an eyebrow irritably and pulled off the silver crown then begrudgingly sat down. "Tamaki-sempai. I'm defiantly not you're queen." Her voice was flat and stern.

"Ah, you are so modest my little Haruhi! But please, do not consider yourself a commoner any longer!" He quickly stood as if to make more of a point. "From this day forward and for ever more, you are to consider yourself high society!"

"What are you talking about Sempai?" Haruhi was truly confused.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Kyoya's words were barely audible as if he was speaking to himself.

"Well, you see if you get used to the idea now, it will be much easier by the time we are actually married! I know it will be quite a transition for you, but if we start now, it will be second nature to you! Anyway I-"

"MARRIED?!"

STRIKE 3- And he's out!

"WHAT THE HELL?!! Married? Look! I don't know what you made of last night's dance but _marriage_ isn't even CLOSE! Tamaki-sempai! I am not your queen, I am not your girlfriend, and I AM NOT your wife! And I don't even know if…if I can call what we have even a friendship!" At that, the entire host club was silent; each one's face reflected his hurt at her statement. Even Kyoya seemed taken aback at what she had said. She looked to the ground and swallowed, knowing that she had gone too far. She glanced up for a moment meeting Tamaki's violet gaze.

"Do you really mean…" Tamaki didn't finish his statement. Haruhi drew in a sharp breath and quickly turned on her heel, then ran out the door, letting it slam shut.

*~*~*~*

Outside the door to Music Room #3, Haruhi sank to the floor, biting her cheek. She had been anticipating his response all day and knew it would be not far off from what had occurred, so why did she react like that? Why did she hurt him like that? She knew he was just being himself, and that he probably had no idea what he had said. She put her head between her knees. Maybe because he had used the word 'marriage'. Maybe because he had scared her. Maybe because she was just used to being alone. Haruhi stood up and walked to the stairwell. She paused again at the picture window she had passed earlier. The sky was much darker than it should have been for the time of day and the garden was deserted. Upon closer inspection she found that it was raining, or more like pouring outside. She sighed. _Well I'm stuck here till it clears. _A cold pit formed in her stomach.

*~*~*~*

Silence still echoed inside the music room. Kaoru looked around at each of his co-hosts, ending his gaze at Tamaki. They all seemed frozen, too shocked to move. Beside him, his brother started to speak under his breath, only capable of being heard by Kaoru.

"After everything, we come to this."

_Guess it turned back sooner than we had all hoped. Without Haruhi it's just not the same._

"Tamaki! Why couldn't you just keep playing father? What was wrong with that?!" Hikaru's outburst startled even Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Come on now. Don't be like that." Hikaru ignored his brother and grabbed Kaoru by the arm and headed toward the door. It closed behind them with another empty slam.

*

Tamaki sat down and closed his eyes.

Honey turned to Mori, his large brown eyes glassy. "But, they all left too soon. We had cake ready for everyone."

"Yeah, I know. Come on Honey. It will be all right." With that, he started to lead the little boy to the exit. Honey stopped for a moment and turned towards the two remaining hosts. "Bye Tama-chan. Bye Kyo-chan. See you tomorrow at graduation." His sad little voice hung in the air long after he had left.

*

Tamaki stood and walked over the window. Kyoya joined him. "Father blew it this time." the king whispered, sounding defeated.

Kyoya sighed. He should have known that, because of his friend's impulsion, it would have turned out something like this. "Tamaki. It's not over until you decide it is. If I have learned anything about people, it's that there is always room for an apology."

"Yeah." Tamaki gave him a week smile. "You're right." Kyoya nodded in response, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and then picked up his small leather book from where it rested on the coffee table.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki."

"Yes, tomorrow."

*~*~*~*

Haruhi hugged her knees closer to her body as a low rumble shook the marble walls of Ouran High. She squeezed her eyes shut and muttered a terrified moan. _Ugh. This time, it's not Renge. _Her breathing quickened as a bolt of lighting momentarily lit the dark and empty hall she had hidden herself in. She tensed, waiting for the earth shattering thunder that would follow, but instead heard the faint echoes of a piano. She tried to focus her attention on the song, but as soon as she lifted her heard, the lighting's partnered thunder filled what seemed to be the entire school. The horrifying cracking noise it made was the worst yet, and before Haruhi could stop herself, she let out a blood curling scream. The music ended abruptly, leaving her feeling quite lost. She gritted her teeth and tried to curl into an even tighter ball as another flash lit up the space and an accompanying roar filled her ears. After a few moments she heard a door close somewhere on the second floor and fast paced footsteps coming down the stairway. They became louder as they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned in the direction of her hall. Again lighting warned of another attack of thunder as the footsteps neared, but in that lit up second, Haruhi saw a lean figure only a few yards from her.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki's voice carried over the deep crash of the thunder. He came closer and knelt beside her. "Haruhi? You're still here." His tone was soft, but coated in worry.

"Yeah. It-it started to rain before I could leave." A shaky voice was all she could muster.

Tamaki gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. "Come with me." He helped her to her feet, and then draped his periwinkle blazer over her shoulders. Together they walked back to Music room 3, but before Tamaki opened the door he turned to Haruhi. "Let me play for you. It will make you feel better." A flash of light synchronized with a crack of sound made the decision for her. He took her hand and led her to the couch near the grand piano at the back of the room. She sat down, folded her legs under her, and pulled Tamaki's coat up to her chin. He sat himself on the piano bench and began with a song she hadn't heard before, but yet it somehow sounded familiar. She smiled under the blazer. He really was amazing, and she realized that he had never played for only her before. She watched him for a few minutes, then closed her eyes and just listened. A sort of calm seemed to come over both of them.

She wasn't sure how long Tamaki had been playing, but when he ended his last song, no rain droplets could be heard pelting the roof. He turned to her, giving her a half smile, then stood. "I think the rain is over."

Haruhi paused for a moment then returned his soft smile. "Yeah it's done."

"I'll take you home." She nodded and stood, but Tamaki didn't move right away.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be…friends…for now?"

She up looked into his blue-violet eyes and smiled. "Absolutely."

*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Episode #2

_Graduation Day_

The day of senior graduation was bright and cheery, an ironic contrast to the melancholy atmosphere that surrounded Ouran Academy. Students, and staff alike, were bustling here and there, in preparation for the ceremony. A sign hung on the door of Music room #3.

**THE HOST CLUB WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL THE GRADUATION RECEPTION TONIGHT.**

On the other side of the door, the King was holding court. The hosts were crowded around the little sitting area in the center of the room, and Haruhi cringed from her spot on one of the burgundy silk upholstered coaches. It was just her luck that the host club had been put in charge of the graduation reception that would be held on campus later that night. At first she did not mind the idea, but of course as the entirety of the event was explained in full detail by the more than ambitious Tamaki, it seemed as if it were going to be even grander than Ouran Fair. Not only that, but he had volunteered to help plan the ceremony as well. _The whole thing sounds more like a Hollywood awards ceremony, than a graduation. I guess that's to be expected around here…_she thought as she watched Tamaki practically act out the itinerary.

"I must say, I am certainly glad to not be in charge of finances for the ceremony." Kyoya said, glancing at the black leather book he never seemed to put down.

"Kyoya, I will have nothing but the best for our dear friends, Mori and Honey-sempai!" Tamaki retorted with a grand arm gesture. Kyoya nodded, knowing he could not win against the king's whims. "Speaking of which, Mori, I would like to congratulate you for being named Valedictorian of your graduating class! Well done!" Mori grunted and shrugged.

"Yay, Takashi!" Honey giggled as he congratulated his friend. The rest of the host club gave Mori-sempai his deserved props as well, but no one seemed to be genuinely shocked at the unexpected news.

Haruhi's jaw nearly dropped and she couldn't help but stare at him. _Valedictorian! I never would have guessed! It really makes you wonder what goes on in his head. _

Tamaki continued on. "Anyway, the reception will begin at eight tonight, so we will need to be at the school's grand hall at least an hour early, to be sure everything is in place. Oh, and before I forget!" Tamaki smiled excitedly and seemed to pull a hanger with a blue and gold tuxedo on it from out of nowhere. "This is what we will be wearing tonight! You see, it features the Ouran Academy's school colors of royal azure and stunning gold! Now, if you look carefully at the cummerbund, you will see that it is etched with the same gold thread that the bow tie is embroidered with, making the entire ensemble flow together seamlessly!"

"Nice choice boss!" The twins responded in synchronization.

Haruhi smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. She wasn't even sure she knew what a cummerbund was. _Damn rich people._

*~*~*~*

Haruhi slipped into the black satin jacket that completed the suit outfit that she was going to wear to the actual graduation ceremony. She glanced in the mirror and shrugged nonchalantly. She turned around and grabbed the clothes bag that contained the tux that she had to change into for the reception and slung it over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and made her way to the front door. Her father was putting a cherry red shade of lip-stick on as she pasted the bathroom. "I'm leaving for the graduation, Dad, see you later."

He glanced her way. "Alright Haruhi, but I'll come by at around midnight after my shift to pick you up."

She sighed. "Dad, I'm not really sure how long the reception will take, so I can just walk home." Her father opened his mouth to protest, but Haruhi spoke sooner. "AND, of it runs too late, I can just get one of the guys to drop me off. 'Kay?"

"I'd rather you'd walk." Ranka spoke under his breath, but Haruhi heard. She smirked and continued to the door.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, bye Haruhi!"

She turned the door knob and stepped outside. The air was pleasant and it was early evening so she could enjoy the orangey pink glow of the sunset as she walked the few blocks to Ouran Academy. Upon arrival, she was greeted by a group of girls dressed in formal evening gowns for the ceremony.

"Haruhi!" The girls beckoned her over. "Oh, Haruhi! You look soo dashing!"

"Yeah, you're so cute!" The girls cooed and fawned over her with hands pressed to their hearts in their melodramatic way.

"Thanks ladies!" Haruhi responded politely and was about to continue on her way when one of the girls started to speak again.

"You know, as a matter of fact…you sort of look like that girl from the Fair!" At this, all of the over girls started to squeal with glee.

"OH! The girl! You know your right, he does sort of look like her!!!" The girls must have mistaken her panicked face for confusion. "Oh, I don't think you were at the final waltz of the Ouran Fair, that's right. You probably don't even know what we are talking about. You see, a mysterious girl had the last dance with Tamaki Suoh! It was SOO romantic! Like a Cinderella fairytale! But the thing is, none of us can figure out who the girl was!"

Haruhi felt the heat rise in her cheeks and a cold sweat in her palms. "Oh really?! W-well I can assure you-"

"Hey! I got it! Do you have a younger sister?" One of the girls asked slyly.

Haruhi breathed out "Uh, no I don't…anyways ladies…I've gotta be going…hope you enjoy the graduation!" Haruhi was halfway to Music Room 3 before one of the girls could say 'goodbye' in return. _That was way too close!_

Haruhi found the music room empty, and quickly laid her other outfit onto the couch. _The others must be at the ceremony already._ With that, she walked back to the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She drew a momentary blank on which direction to take to the school's auditorium, which was more like a private theater, where the ceremony was being held. Then the echo of celebratory music reached her ears coming from her right. A cold chill ran up her spine as she realized what that must mean. _I'm late! I hope I can find my way!_

***

Haruhi slipped in the door to the auditorium just as the first speaker was approaching the podium. She quickly, yet silently, took a seat in the back. As her eyes adjusted to the dazzling lights coming from above the stage, Haruhi noticed that the speaker was Mori. _Oh right! The valedictorian speech! I might get to hear what he's thinking after all! _Mori, clad in an elegant blue robe, cleared his throat. The room became completely silent.

"Hello. I am Takashi Mori Nosuka, and I am the valedictorian of this graduating class. I would like to say…" Haruhi could feel the anticipation in the air, and had to stop herself from scooting to the edge of her seat as Mori continued. "…have a good summer." With that, he nodded his head, and walked back to his seat. There was a moment of hesitation, but then the room erupted with applause. Haruhi sighed in disappointment, and slumped into the cushy chair._ Well, I guess everyone loves a short speech… _

***

It occurred to Haruhi, as she made her way through the sea of people with a plate of appetizers in hand, that Tamaki had most likely taken over. The rest of the ceremony had been nothing short of spectacular. There had been musical acts, awards, and montages, all done on a grand scale that only he could have dreamt up. After it was all over, Haruhi had quickly changed outfits, and was now serving at the reception. The Host Club was definitely open for business! Hikaru and Kaoru were pushing a large cart of food out of the kitchen, when Kaoru stumbled, and banged his elbow on the cart handle. Hikaru immediately caught his wounded brother and steadied him.

"Oh Kaoru. You need to be more careful!" Hikaru worried, pulling his brother close.

"But…Hikaru-" started Kaoru.

"No Kaoru! Next time, it could be a serious injury! I don't know what I would do if-"

"You're right. I'll watch where I step more carefully. Don't worry about me!" Kaoru agreed. All the ladies in the area went crazy. Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked away. _There they go again._ She found Kyoya by the refreshment table with a group of girls, listing the names of the expensive glassware used. All the girls' eyes were gleaming in admiration of his intelligence. Next to him sat Honey, who was simply eating the cakes. He and Mori were exempt from their usual Host Club duties for the day, due to them being graduates themselves. Mori, who was standing near to Honey, sent him a warning glance.

"Don't worry Takashi! I'll brush my teeth! I promise!" Honey proclaimed, reading Mori's face well. With that, he proceeded to stuff another giant piece of cake into his mouth. All the girls at the table fervently offered him their plates, squealing all the while. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at this, but her face fell as she noticed that someone was missing. She walked up to Kyoya.

"Ummm Kyoya-sempai? Where did Tamaki-sempai go?" she asked. Kyoya looked puzzled.

"Hmm. I haven't seen him in about fifteen minutes, and it's not like him to wander off." Kyoya pondered. He waited for a second, but then raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you going to look for him?" he asked. Haruhi sighed heavily.

"Yeah…" She answered glumly, not particularly wanting to go. After the marriage mishap, even after they had agreed to be friends again, things had been kind of awkward between her and Tamaki….at least from her end. So, trying to look at ease, Haruhi walked back into the throng of aristocrats.

***

After searching amongst the crowd for Tamaki, and finding no trace of him, Haruhi walked off the dance floor. As she passed the doorway to a marble terrace, she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye, leaning on one of the railings. With further examination (a.k.a. actually looking) she realized that it was the guy she had been searching for. She stepped outside into the refreshing night air.

"Sempai?" she started, taking a few steps toward him. Tamaki straightened up and turned to face her.

"Oh! Haruhi, I didn't hear you. How is the reception going?" he turned back to lean on the railing again. Haruhi sensed that something was off about him. The fact that he hadn't gushed over her was mostly the tip off.

"Alright, but…why are you out here…exactly?" she asked. Tamaki sighed overdramatically, but continued to stare at the railing beneath his hands.

"Haruhi, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Sure." She answered, slightly worried about what that question might be. Tamaki was silent for a moment.

"What was your life like after your mother passed away? Was it very different?" he asked suddenly. Haruhi's eyes widened. _There is definitely something wrong. _

"Well…not really. We stayed in our house and-"

"I mean, did it _feel_ different?"

"Oh…yeah, for a little while, but I got used to it." Haruhi suddenly had a feeling she knew what was bugging him. "Life goes on…and you meet new people…" Tamaki stood a little straighter at this. "I get it. You feel like you're losing part of your family, don't you?" Tamaki wheeled around to face her.

"Wait, Haruhi! Say that again!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her intensely.

"Umm…uh…you feel like you're losing you're family?" she stammered.

"No! Before that!"

"Well, I said…life goes on…and that you'll meet new people-"

"That's IT! Haruhi, you're brilliant!" Tamaki exclaimed, picking her up, and spinning her around.

"Well, I see you found him…" Kyoya stated from the doorway, just as Tamaki set Haruhi down. The twins were right behind him. Haruhi gasped and whirled around to face their accusing expressions.

"Guess what, Kyoya! Haruhi solved the problem!" Tamaki proclaimed, before Haruhi could say a word.

"There was a problem?" asked the twins, shrugging and looking to each other for an answer.

"Sempai, I don't think I-" Haruhi started.

"Of course! The problem of the family breaking up!" said the king, ignoring her. _He sounds almost like a child! _Kyoya caught on.

"I see. This is about Mori and Honey graduating. So, what are you planning on doing about it?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and gave her a good squeeze. Haruhi pursued her lips and quickly reached up and pinched his hand. With a yelp his hand retreated. _Well…he's back to normal._

"A moment ago, Haruhi said that I will meet new people! So I thought, 'why wait'?" Tamaki said. The other hosts stared at him with blank expressions. Tamaki sensed that they didn't get it, so he explained further. "As you all know, the Host Club is always open for new members! My little Haruhi is a good example of that, but I've noticed that many of the boys at this school have no interest. As the founder and king of this club, I cannot simply let it fade away as we graduate! I have also taken note of something else. Please direct your attention to the chart." Tamaki announced, pulling a projection screen down from thin air. On it was a line graph with the line spiking extremely high from a certain point. "This" Tamaki pointed to the spot where the line jumped. "…is the exact date that Haruhi joined the Host Club." Haruhi noticed the others' expressions change from clueless to understanding. "As you can see, club activity has increased drastically since then. Can anyone tell me why that is?" Tamaki questioned, truly sounding like a leader. Everyone looked to Kyoya. He adjusted his glasses in response.

"Could it be because of her natural appeal as the underdog?" Kyoya asked after a moment. Tamaki brightened, glad that someone was catching on.

"That's exactly right! It's her commoner charm! So, to get to the point, I think we should start a new program! A scholarship program for commoners who aspire to live the life of the super rich and beautiful!" Tamaki continued, incorporating sweeping arm gestures in the appropriate places. Haruhi sighed. _How did he come up with that so fast?_

"I think that's a great idea Tama-chan!" Honey trilled from the doorway, atop Mori's shoulders. Tamaki grinned, happy that everyone was present.

"I'm glad you like it! Don't worry either! You'll both have a say on who will fill your spots!"

"Ok." Mori grunted. Tamaki thought for a moment, and then another idea struck him.

"I have the name, too! It will be called…

"**The Ouran Host Club Successorship Program"**

"Isn't that fitting?" Tamaki gushed. The twins and Honey 'oohed' and 'aahed', while Mori and Kyoya looked on interestedly. Haruhi, though, was not as impressed.

"Tamaki-sempai, I don't think that's a good idea…" she began. Tamaki's eyes widened, and then he crumpled into the fetal position. Haruhi rolled her eyes as the mushrooms, which had taken some work to remove from his hair the last time, began to grow. "Sempai…'successorship' isn't a word." At that, Tamaki sprang back to his cheerful self.

"Oh Haruhi! Is it only the name you don't like?" he asked with renewed hope.

"Well, it's not really a name because it's not a word. And-"

"That's Daddy's little girl!" Tamaki disregarded her statement and was about to give her a 'family' hug, but stopped, looking slightly sheepish. For some odd reason, it suddenly felt awkward for him to say that, but neither he nor Haruhi knew why. That was when they realized that Kyoya hadn't agreed yet. Everyone looked to him once more. His slate gray eyes seemed deep in thought for a moment, but then he smiled coolly.

"It's an interesting thought…in its own way."


End file.
